When You Play with Fire
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Joey has pulled a prank on Kaiba. At first he was okay with it but then he begins to feel guilty. When he tells his rival the truth there's an 'interesting' punishment in store for him, if you know what I mean. JxK yaoi!
1. The Prank

**When you Play with Fire**

**Chapter 1: The Prank**

One Tuesday morning at Domino High School, Yugi and Yami were sitting in their History class having a great conversation. Then they heard the door open and saw Joey come in. Then blond ran up to them and said, "Hey you guys!"

"Hey Joey!" the two look alikes answered in unison.

Then Yugi noticed Joey was out of breath, "Uh Joey, why do you look like you just ran a marathon?"

"You guys are gonna flip when ya hear this, but I pulled a prank on Rich boy."

The other students that were in the class gasped at the blond's words. Joey turned to them furrowing his eyebrow, "Was I talkin to ya'll; go on with your business."

The other students shrugged and continued with their own conversations. "Okay, maybe my hearing's going bad because it sounds like you said that you pulled a prank on my cousin?"

"Well it ain't Yami because you're right." Joey said.

"You're seriously pulling a prank on Kaiba?" the smaller asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Yug, we just had this conversation."

"What, are you tired of living?" Yugi asked the surprised blond, "Why would you do that to him?"

"Because he's been gettin on my nerves for the last time. I told you that one of these days, I was gonna to get him back." Joey answered.

"But that's no excuse to pull a prank on him!" the amethyst eyed teen informed.

"Just for the sake of curiosity, what exactly is this prank that you're pulling on him?" the former pharaoh asked.

"I put a paint bomb in his locker."

"A paint bomb?" Yugi slapped his forehead with his hand as he groaned, "Seriously Joey, are you asking for a death wish?"

"Uh yeah...um... I don't think you should've done that, my friend." Yami added.

"Why not, Yami?"

"Because he's wearing a new suit today because after his first class, he's going to a meeting at his company."

"How do you know that, dude?"

"I'm his cousin I tend to know these things. Anyway, when that paint gets on his suit, he's gonna freak because that suit cost more than you'll ever get in allowance."

"Oh please, no one gets that mad over a ruined suit."

Yami shook his head in disagreement, "Oh, you don't know Seto."

Then the three teens saw Tristan and Duke walk into their class. Yugi was the first to greet them with a smile, "Hey Tristan, hey Duke."

"Hey you guys, you would not believe what we just saw." the cone haired teen said.

"What?" the other teens asked in unison.

"We saw rich boy's suit covered in blue paint. I wonder how that happened." the dice master added.

"Yeah," Yugi turned to the blond with a stern look, "I wonder too."

"What?" Joey asked the smaller teen.

"All I'm saying is that whoever did it sure got guts. I mean I can't stand him as much as the next guy, but still." Tristan added.

Amethyst eyes peered over to Joey sternly, "Uh-huh, they have real guts."

"Yug, would ya stop looking at me like that?"

"Uh Yugi, what's up with you two?" Duke asked.

"Joey, would you care to share with our friends what you did?" Yugi asked.

"Alright fine; guys da truth is…"

"Joey put a paint bomb in Seto's locker which was why he's covered in paint." Yami answered.

Tristan and Duke turned to the blond with a shocked look on their faces as Joey turned to Yami, "I thought I was supposed to tell them."

"You took too long."

"You're the one who did that…right on, man!" the cone haired teen said as he gave the blond a high five. Then he got a stern look from Yugi and said, "Uh…I mean that was wrong; you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "Way ta go, Tristan; smooth."

Then the gang heard the door open and Ryou came in with a worried look on his face, "Hey you guys, why is Kaiba covered in paint?"

Yugi gave Joey a stern look again. The blond noticed it immediately, "Yug, would ya quit lookin at me like dat please?"

"Well anyway, Bakura and I watched the whole thing. Of course, Kura laughed at him and Kaiba gave him the most awful glare known to humans. Just that glare was enough to make Kura run for the school therapist. Like Mr. Johnson doesn't have enough to deal with!"

"Uh, just how mad was he; hypothetically speakin?" Joey asked.

"You know how mad Kura gets when someone interrupts our "we" time," the British speaking boy asked as the others nodded, "madder than that."

"Ohhhhh!" the gang said in unison

Joey shrugged his shoulders, "Well, Rich boy probably won't figure it out till tomorrow or the day after that anyway."

Ryou shook his head, "I don't that person will live for another day, but they may have another two seconds to live though."

"Why?" the blond asked.

Then they all heard the door open and in came Kaiba with blue paint splattered on the front of his suit. There was essence of it on his face as well. There was what seemed like a calm face yet a hard glare in his sapphire eyes. The other students saw him and were about to say something to each other, but he immediately glared at them with a look that said, _'Talk and I'll kill and or ruin you.'_

The brunet turned to the gang and started to walk towards them, "Why is he coming over here? Wait, he doesn't think any of us did it does he?" Ryou asked the guys.

"Ryou, we'll explain the situation later, but for now everybody just stay strong and don't let him shake ya!" Joey said.

Yami sighed, "Says the guy who started this…mph!" Joey quickly covered the crimson eyed teen's mouth.

Kaiba stood in front of them as Yugi spoke to him trying to ignore the paint stain, "Uh good morning Kaiba, h-h-h-how are you doing this morning?"

"How am I doing? Well Motou, I was doing just fine till someone had the audacity to put a paint bomb in my locker; look at me!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better cousin, that blue does bring out your eyes." Yami said with a smile.

The brunet glared intensely at his cousin with those piercing blue eyes. The former pharaoh turned to the side laughing nervously, "I'll just shut up now."

"Yes, you do that."

"Come now Kaiba, you seriously don't think any of us could've done it do you?" Ryou asked.

"Actually, I had my money on that trouble-making twin of yours. But considering how fast he ran away before I got to say anything, I realized it wasn't him." Kaiba replied, "That little intervention narrowed down my suspects. I know one of you dorks did this to me and when I find out who," he turned his attention to Joey, "I'm going to do bad things, very bad things."

Joey crossed his arms, "Why ya gotta look at me?"

"Relax mutt, there are more than enough suspects here." Kaiba said as he turned to Tristan and Duke.

"Okay rich boy before you start assuming things, I had nothing to do with it; even if I wanted to." the cone haired teen explained.

"Neither did I, don't blame us because you don't pay attention to what you're doing." Duke added.

The brunet gave them both a sinful glare. The dice master cleared his throat, "Well, I think we better get going to science class before we're late; c-c-c-coming Tristan?"

Tristan whispered to Joey before he departed with the emerald eyed teen, "You're gonna get it..."

When the two teens left, Kaiba sighed in annoyance. Then an idea popped into his head. "Well, I know someone who knows who's responsible for this." the sapphire eyed teen smirked as he turned to Yugi.

The smaller quivered, "Uh, why is he looking at me like that?"

Kaiba walked up to the nervous teen's desk, "Tell me Motou, how long have we known each other?"

"Uh, for a couple of years I believe."

"And according to my cousin, you never lie do you?"

"I-I-I-In a way, that's true."

"Then you could tell me…which of your dorky friends did this to me?"

The nervous teen gulped as the answered, "I-I-I-I uhhhh, see what had happen was…!"

"Well, spit it out; I don't have all day!"

Yugi sprung from his seat and cried, "Oh leave me alone! I'm just an innocent bystander; I shouldn't suffer this kind of abuse!"

The amethyst eyed teen ran out the class crying. Yami turned to Kaiba and placed his hand on the taller's shoulder. "Seto, you know I love you like a brother, but why would you, of all people hurt the one thing that gives me joy?" the crimson eyed teen said through his teeth as he tightened his grip on the other's shoulder.

"Yami, you're hurting my shoulder." the young CEO turned to his cousin staring blankly at the look his face.

"Oh I'll be hurting more than that!" Yami raged as he turned to Joey and mouthed, _'You better tell him the truth!'_ Then the former pharaoh regained his composure, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and comfort my aibou since you've emotionally scarred him. Hang on baby, Yami-kins is coming!"

Yami ran out of the classroom leaving the remaining students speechless. Kaiba was the first to come back to earth as he turned to his remaining suspects: Joey and Ryou.

"Well this has been…interesting," the British speaking boy began, "but I'm going to go and find Kura, he worries. I'll see you at lunch Joey." As Ryou walked towards the door, he felt Kaiba's piercing eyes follow him. He became nervous and quickly scurried out of the classroom.

"Well mutt, looks like you're the sole survivor as expected." Kaiba said.

"What's your point, rich boy?" the blond asked.

"I'm going to ask this one final time, do you know who did this to me?" the brunet asked.

"No I don't, but maybe whoever did it, did it because they were fed up with your smart alleck taunts and they wanted payback."

"Well when I find out who did it, I will make their lives so miserable they'll never want to see the light of day again!" the brunet swore as he left the classroom.

When he did, the other classmates said in unison, "Ohhhhhh!"

"Oh shut up, will ya!" Joey huffed as he sat in his seat and thought about what happened.

* * *

At lunch, the gang all sat at their usual table just chatting away. But Joey was busy poking at his food with his fork while he was in deep thought. "Hey Joey, is everything alright?" Ryou asked the blond.

"Huh, whatcha say Ryou?"

"I said is everything alright; you haven't said anything all lunch period." the chocolate eyed teen replied.

"Oh, it's nothing dude, I'm fine." Joey said feigning innocence.

"You're starting to feel guilty about that prank on Kaiba, aren't you?" Yugi asked the blond.

"Tch, why would I feel guilty about that, he deserved it." the amber eyed teen said putting on a brave face.

"That maybe Joey, but if I were you, I'd be worried about gonna happen when he finds out." Yami added.

"Yeah, you know karma always finds a way to rear its ugly head." Duke informed.

Joey rolled his eyes, "Why would I be worried; he doesn't scare me."

"Oh come now Joey, you must be worried a little bit." Ryou said with a small smile.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Duke shook his head in disagreement, "You're worried about what he's going to do to you, aren't you?"

Joey slammed his head on the table and groaned, "Yes! Just go on ahead and say it, I'm doomed!"

Tristan patted his friend's back, "Doomed no, dead and/or ruined yes."

"Yeah, thank you." the blond said with sarcasm in his voice.

"See Joey, this is what happens when you go around pranking people without thinking about consequnces." Yugi began, "Don't you know the saying, when you play with fire, you just get burned?"

The amber eyed teen lifted his head, "I guess this is payback, huh Yug? But you know I always let my anger cloud my judgement. What am I going to do?"

"Do what you should've done before he emotionally scarred my aibou. Just come clean about the situation, he'll understand." Yami answered.

Everybody (except Yugi and Ryou) turned to the former pharaoh with 'are you kidding' looks, "What…oh right, please disregard that last statement."

Joey sighed as he rose from his seat and headed towards the door. "Where are you going, dude?" Tristan asked.

"To clear this whole thing up, what else?"

"Are you kidding, man? You ruined his new and expensive suit, he's going to kill you." Duke added.

"Thanks for the news flash Capt. Obvious, but if I don't, we'll never stop hearing the end of it. Not ta mention, he might emotionally scar Yug again; I gotta do dis. I'll see you guys later…heaven help me." the amber eyed teen said as he left the cafeteria.

"Don't worry dude, we have the upmost confidence in ya!" the cone haired teen called out. When the blond left out of the cafeteria, Tristan turned to the others, "Oh who are we kidding, he's dead man."

"You guys don't think Kaiba will be 'too' hard on Joey…will he?" the amethyst eyed teen asked.

"Well aibou, considering the fact that they both hate each other and Seto enjoys his misery, I'm going to go with yes." the crimson eyed look alike answered.

"You think there's anything we can do for him?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou my friend," Duke began as he placed his hand on the British speaking teen's shoulder, "I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do; let us pray." The other teens nodded in argreement as they bowed their heads in prayer.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to upload as soon as I can; remember to review if you like it!**


	2. This is my Confession

**When You Play with Fire**

**Chapter 2: This is my Confession**

"Now according to what I hear, rich boy is always hangin out in the library during lunch." Joey groaned, "It's bad enough I have to apologize to the guy, but I gotta go in a library, really?"

In a matter of minutes, the blond was standing in front of the library doors. He took a really deep breath as he opened the door, "Here goes nothing."

As he entered the library, the students and library staff looked towards him and gasped. Then a bustle of quiet conservations was being heard throughout the library, "Wheeler's in the library?" a student asked.

"Are we facing an apocalypse or something?" another student asked.

"Seriously, don't you people have anythin better to do?" Joey asked the others as they carried on with their own affairs.

The amber eyed teen rolled his eyes and sighed as he continued his search for his rival. Then he spotted Kaiba wear his school uniform, sitting in the back at a table typing away at his laptop. "About time I found him; hey rich boy!"

The young CEO looked up from his computer screen and saw Joey standing over him, "Mutt, you do realize you're in a library right?"

Joey groaned, "Yes I get it, I'm in a library! Geez what is this, "be amazed at what Joey does" day or something?"

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "Anyway, I don't have time to talk right now; I'm busy."

"Well I don't care cause here's where I talk and you listen."

"You're not going to leave if I don't, are you?"

Joey grinned, "Nope."

The brunet sighed as he saved his work and closed out of the computer program. As he closed his laptop, he said, "Make it fast mutt, what is it?"

"Okay, since I'm too uptight to say what I gotta say, I'll let the dog crack slide." The amber eyed teen took a really deep breath, "Now what I'm about ta do goes against everything I stand for and may hurt my dignity. Plus if I don't get this off my chest, I'll never hear the end of it."

Kaiba grinned as he propped his arm on the tabletop as he rested his head in his hand, "This ought to be interesting."

"Okay here it is…" Joey paused and then cried, "I'M SORRY!"

The young CEO was taken back at the sudden outburst, "Excuse me?"

"I did it, I'm the one that put the paint bomb in your locker! I'm the reason your suit got messed up; it was all me!"

The other people in the library started staring at the back of the library wondering what the noise was. "Uh mutt…?" Kaiba said trying to get the other's attention.

The blond didn't hear him since he kept on yelling, "I know it was stupid but I got anger issues! I was just so tired of your teasing and stupid dog comments that I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Um mutt, people are staring at us."

"But then I realized that I'd either be ruined or killed that the guilt was eating me alive!"

"Mutt…"

Then Joey did something that the brunet couldn't imagine seeing. The amber eyed teen got down on his knees groveled at the taller's feet, "I'm ready for it; put me in a dog suit, embarrass me so I can't show my face at this school again, I don't care! I can handle it, I'm a man! Just get it over with; the guilt's killin me!"

"As much as I'm enjoying this Kodak moment," Kaiba began as he received a stern look from the blond, "seriously Mutt get up, you're embarrassing yourself, mainly me."

Joey looked around and saw people looking at him. He quickly rose to his feet and brushed himself off like nothing happen, "What? Keep it moving, ain't nothin to see here?"

As the spectators walked away, Joey turned to the brunet with an evil grin, "Why didn't you stop me?"

Kaiba smirked at the question, "Because it was funny."

Joey glared at the remark then sighed, "Did you get all that or do I need to repeat anything?"

"That won't be necessary Mutt and besides, I already knew it was you that did it."

The amber eyed teen stared at the other furrowing his eyebrow, "Blue-eyes lovin, rich boy say what; how'd you find out?"

"A little crimson eyed bird told me."

Amber eyes widened, "Yami told you, but why?"

"Actually, he blurted it out when he was scolding me for emotionally scarring Motou or something of that nature. Anyway, if I was getting on your nerves, why didn't you say something?"

"I did," Joey said clenching his teeth, "everyday for the past three years!"

"No you didn't."

"Does "Leave me alone, rich boy!" or "Stop it with the dog jokes or I'll smack you!" ring any bells?"

Kaiba began to recall those incidents and replied, "Oh, you were serious?"

Joey groaned, "See, that's exactly why I did it! You always try to find a way to piss me off or make me miserable and I hate it!"

"Relax Wheeler, I hate to admit it, but maybe I did deserve it."

"Don't give me that I…" The blond began to take in what the other said, "Did you say what I think ya did?"

The sapphire eyed teen nodded, "Yes and I forgive you."

Amber eyes widened, "Ya mean, just like that?" He saw Kaiba nod as he wiped his brow, "Wow, that was easy. Oh and just so we're clear, that's the first and last time that I grovel in front of you."

"Too bad I didn't have a camera, I could've captured the moment."

Joey pouted at the brunet, "Ha, ha, ha, you're such a comedian."

"Why thank you puppy."

"Uh-huh...well, I'm off; later rich boy." Joey said as he was departing.

"Hold on puppy, where are you going?"

The blond stopped in his tracks, "Um, back to the cafeteria?"

Kaiba smirked at the blond's confused face, "Oh no puppy, our business isn't done yet."

Joey turned towards the other with an astonished look on his face, "B-b-b-but you said, you forgave me."

"True, but there's the matter of your payment that we need to discuss."

"What payment Rich boy?"

"Well, it appears that little prank of yours ruined my suit. So how do you intend to pay me back?"

"That depends, how much are we talkin: $200, $400?"

The young CEO smirked, "Actually it was $2000 plus tax."

"Heh?" The blond looked at the other with shocked expression, "T-t-t-t-two t-t-t-t-thousand bucks; you're kiddin right?"

"I never joke about my appearance, puppy."

"I don't believe dis."

"What, that it pays to have your master look good?"

The amber eyed teen furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "No, that you would actually pay two thousand bucks for a suit. I wouldn't nearly pay that much."

"That's because you're not rich, Wheeler." Kaiba said receiving a glare from the blond puppy. "And anyway, I don't need your money."

As the sapphire eyed teen was putting his laptop away in his silver briefcase, Joey asked, "Then how am I supposed to pay ya back?"

The brunet grabbed his briefcase and walked up to Joey and patted his head getting a growl in return, "Don't worry your pretty little head pup, I have a more fitting payment for you."

The blond became nervous at the other's words, "And, what's that mean exactly?"

Kaiba handed him a slip of paper, "Come to my house after school and you'll find out." Joey took the paper and noticed the brunet wink at him, "Later Wheeler, I'll be waiting."

The blond felt his eye twitch as the other headed out the door, "God, what are the consequences for what I have just done?"

* * *

"Wow Joey, I'm amazed that you came back without a scratch." Yugi told Joey as they were walking form school.

"Why is dat, Yug?"

"Well, there were a lot of…um…bets saying that you weren't."

"You guys betted on me; what kind of friends are you?" the blond yelled in anger.

"But I didn't Joey, honest; I was against it the whole time. Here's what happened…"

_(At lunch…)_

"_I bet 20 bucks Joey and rich boy will duke it out." Tristan said as he played a $20 bill on the table._

_Duke shook his head, "Oh Tristan please, I bet $25 that Kaiba will embarrass him to no end."_

"_C'mon you guys, you shouldn't be betting on Joey like this." Yugi protested._

"_My aibou is absolutely right," Yami began, "I bet $30 that my cousin makes him do whatever he wants."_

_The amethyst eyed teen stared at his boyfriend flabbergasted, "Yami, I'm surprised at you!"_

"_Look Yugi, Joey's my friend as he is yours but we have to face facts, he's not gonna make it." the crimson eyed teen explained. Then Yami turned to the other betting teens to discuss their terms._

_Ryou and Yugi sighed, "Can you believe this, Ryou?"_

"_You seemed surprised; just be glad Kura's not here right now."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because he would've betted $40 that Joey and Kaiba would…well you know."_

_Amethyst eyes stared blankly at the other then he nodded, "So true, but shouldn't we stop them?"_

"_That's like trying to stop a tornado."_

"…_You're so right."_

"And that's what happened and again I was against the whole thing." Yugi explained.

"Yugi, when dis is over, remind me to kill those guys!" Joey said with a dangerous grin clenching his fist.

"Easy there Joey, you're scaring me." Yugi said trying to console his friend.

* * *

**(An hour or so later…)**

Joey and Yugi arrived at the Kaiba mansion. As they were heading up the steps, Joey stopped, "Wait a min. Yugi, I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"There's no telling what's waiting for me behind those doors. He may force me to clean his entire house till my body dies of exhaustion!"

"I highly doubt that, pal."

"Yug, please this is rich boy were talkin about. You know that he's gonna find a way to humiliate me to no end!"

"Look Joey, I'm sorry but you're the one who got yourself into this by pulling that prank."

"Ya know, all of a sudden paying him $2000 doesn't sound so bad. I'm sure that if I save up my allowance and get a part time job, I can pay it off."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he grabbed the blond's wrist and led him up the front steps, "C'mon Joey, march!"

"Yug, if I don't make it outta of dis tell my dad I love him!"

"Oh Joey, will you get a grip; we're almost there."

Once they got up to the door, Yugi rung the doorbell but no one came to the door. Joey shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, nobody's home; let's go!"

The blond started to leave but Yugi grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him from leaving, "I think we can wait a bit longer."

"Yug, ya killin me here."

The smaller teen rung the doorbell again and the door opened to reveal the younger Kaiba. "Oh hello, Mokuba." Yugi said with a smile.

"Hi Yugi, nice to see you." Then the preteen noticed the amber eyed teen, "hey Joey, it's a surprise to see you here."

"You're not alone there, kid."

"Well, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're actually here to see your brother. There was an…incident at school." Joey explained.

"Does it have anything to do with Seto's ruined suit?" the younger teen asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Seto showed it to me when he got home."

"Wait, he didn't tell you I did it?"

Onyx colored eyes widened at the blond, "Whoa, that was you! Man, I'm surprised you're not ruined or dead yet."

"Well that's not gonna last for long so do ya mind tellin your brother I'm here."

"Oh sure thing." Then the two older teens watch Mokuba turn toward the stairs and yelled, "SETO, JOEY AND YUGI ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Yugi and Joey stared at the black haired Kaiba blankly, "We could've done dat!" the amber eyed teen cried.

Mokuba shrugged, "Well, why didn't you?"

The blond gave the kid a small smirk, "Adorable; I see where you get your sense of humor from."

Mokuba smiled innocently, "Why thank you, Joey."

"Doesn't anyone in this family know sarcasm when they hear it?" the blond asked bluntly.

"Now Joey, be nice." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I am being nice; I actually like Mokuba." Joey said as the other sighed.

Then the three boys heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked up and saw Kaiba heading towards them with a suit bag hung on his fingers by a hanger. Joey gave a disgruntled look, "And the torment begins..."

The sapphire eyed teen laid the suit bag on the sofa then went over to the others and patted his little brother's head, "Thank you for inviting our guests in, Mokie."

"Anytime Seto, now you're not gonna be too hard on Joey are you?" the black haired preteen asked.

The brunet placed his hand against his chest and gasped, "Little brother, I'm appalled. Have I ever been too hard on him?"

"Lots of times." Mokuba answered with smile.

Joey grinned, "Yeah big bro, you should listen to the kid. He tends to know things; wonder where he gets it from."

Kaiba smirked, "Very clever mutt, I had no idea that dogs had a sense of humor."

"How many times do we have ta go through this, I'm not a DAMN dog!" Joey cried.

"Relax mutt, you could try being a bit more silent; you are indoors.

A dangerous grin came over Joey's face. Yugi and Mokuba felt intense rage coming. "Uh-oh." they said in unison.

"Silent, oh I'll give ya silent!" the blond started to charge for the brunet with his fist but Yugi and Mokuba tried to hold him back.

"Now Joey, calm down! You have to get a grip!" the amethyst eyed teen said trying to console his friend.

"Yugi's right Joey, my brother was only kidding." the black haired preteen gave his brother a stern look, "Right Seto?"

"Of course I am."

"He had betta be!" Joey said as he stopped struggling and took a couple of deep breaths to console himself, "Okay guys, you can lemme go now."

"Are you sure?" Yugi and Mokuba asked in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." the amber eyed teen answered as his friends released him.

The sapphire eyed teen crossed his arms with a smirk, "Way to control that temper of yours, mutt."

The irritated blond glared at the other as he pointed to him menacingly, "You betta watch yourself rich boy or I'll be introducing your ass to my foot!"

"Ahem." Yugi cleared his throat then said, "Well, I think you guys have a lot to talk about so I'll be on my way now."

As the smaller teen was heading toward the door, Joey called after him, "Yeah, right behind Yug."

But as the blond was about to leave, he felt someone pull him back. He turned around and saw it was Kaiba, "Now, now pup, you didn't come all this way to leave did you? Remember we have your payment matters to discuss."

"I don't wanna!" Joey whined.

"Wow, and I thought I was a whiner." Mokuba said bluntly.

Before heading out the door Yugi said with a smile, "See you at school tomorrow, pal!"

As the door was closing, the amber eyed teen cried, "No Yugi, take me with you!" But his friend had already left, "And you can forget about Christmas gift, buddy!"

"Well, I'll be in my room playing video games; have fun you guys." the onyx eyed preteen said as he went up the stairs.

"Oh we'll have somethin and it ain't gonna be fun." the blond muttered to himself.

"See mutt, now that wasn't so hard was it?" the brunet asked.

Joey gave the other a disgruntled look, "You should talk, now let go of my arm!"

Kaiba did as the blond puppy asked, "You could've at least said 'Please'."

"Tch whatever; now, what do I have ta do to make dis debt thing blowover?"

"It's a simple thing that even you can do, mutt." the young CEO said as he went to get the suit bag and handed it over to the other, "Put this on."

Joey grunted as he snatched the suit bag from the other. _'I knew it; he's gonna make me wear a dog suit or worse wear it at school to publicly humiliate me!'_ As he unzipped the bag, he stopped and stared at what was in it. He looked in the bag then back at Kaiba with an astonished look, "...OH HELL NO!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Greetings readers; I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to make it as hilarious as possible so I hope it was you LOL! Remember to R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Punishment Leads to Passion?

**When you Play with Fire**

**Chapter 3: Punishment Leads to Passion?**

Joey quickly zipped up the suit bag and cried, "Forget it, there's no way in hell I'm wearing dis!"

Kaiba waved his finger back and forth at the other, "Uh-uh puppy, we had an agreement. It's either wear it or pay for my ruined suit."

"I rather go broke than wear dis!" the blond exclaimed, "Nothin on dis earth is gonna make me put it on, nothin!"

"Oh really?"

"You betta believe it!"

Kaiba sighed, "Have it your way puppy." Then he reached into his pocket and took out a red cell phone, "I hate to resort to this, but you leave me no choice."

As the brunet was dialing a number, Joey took a double look at the phone, "Hey, how the hell did you get my phone?"

As the other was putting it to his ear he answered casually, "Oh I grabbed it when you weren't looking."

Joey gaped at the young CEO, "I outta report you and who are you callin anyway?"

Then Kaiba heard a soft voice answer, "Hello, Joey is this you?"

"No Motou, this is Kaiba speaking."

The blond turned to the brunet shocked, "_Oh, no_ _he didn't…"_

"Oh, hello Kaiba; how'd you get my phone number?"

"Oh the mutt let me use his phone."

"No I didn't Yugi, he's lyin!" Joey protested.

"Uh, was that Joey yelling?" Yugi asked the brunet through the phone.

"Oh no, that was T.V. Anyway the mutt says he's not going to pay me back for my ruined suit after he said he would."

"He what?" the amethyst eyed teen said.

"I know Motou, that's what I said."

"Don't listen to him, Yug; he's lyin I swear!" Then Joey noticed Kaiba hand him the phone, "What?"

"Motou wants to talk to you."

"Give me dat phone!" Joey snatched his cell phone from the other and put it to his ear and said, "Look Yugi, I can explain…"

"Joey, I can't believe you'd do something like this; you said you'd pay him back no matter what."

"B-b-b-but Yug, he's making me wear…!"

"I don't care if he's making you wear some ridiculous outfit. Now you are going to do this; it's the right thing to do."

"Aww Yugi, please don't make me go through dis!"

"It's either that or Yami will come over and do 'it' and you know what happened last time."

Joey's amber eyes widened at his friend's words, "Now Yugi, I don't think we need ta r-r-resort to dat."

"Good, now do as Kaiba says. It'll be over before you know it, later!"

"N-n-n-n-no Yug, don't hang up yet! Yugi!" But his friend already hung up on his end. Joey grunted as he flipped his phone closed and turned towards the brunet give him a harsh glare, "Oh-h-h, you're despicable."

Kaiba smirked, "Sticks and stones, pup."

"I wish I had some to break your bones." the blond said bluntly.

"Keep telling yourself that, mutt."

"I'm goin home." Joey said as he headed towards the door.

"If you say so, pup." Then the brunet pulled out his blue cell phone and dialed a number. As Joey was turning the knob, he heard the other say, "Hello cousin."

"No, No-o-o-o-o-o!" the blond panicked as he ran towards the other and grabbed the phone.

When he did, he heard Yami say through the phone, "Hello, Seto you there?"

"Sorry, wrong number!" Joey replied quickly as he hung up the phone. Then he turned to the brunet with a disgruntled look, "You know something, back then people would've chopped off your head, burned you at the steak, or sent an army to raid your village but they would never snitch about it!"

"Wow, it's hard to believe you'd know that since you don't pay attention in history."

"Hey, hey, hey, I pay attention…sometimes. How would you know; we don't even have the same history class."

"When you have a cousin like Yami, you tend to know things."

Joey sighed in defeat, "Do I have any other choices?"

The sapphire eyed teen folded his arms, "Do you have two thousand dollars?"

"I'm gonna have to wear dis, am I?" the blond asked. He saw the other grin as he nodded his head. Joey groaned as he grabbed the suit bag, "Damn, Damn, DAAAAMN!" he cried.

"You can change in the upstairs bathroom and meet me in my room when you're done."

Amber eyes stared at the stairs then back at the brunet, "First ya makin me wear this outfit and now you got me walking up some stairs! I'm so miserable that Yami's shadow magic would seem like nothin! Do you enjoy my misery, rich boy?"

"Due to the circumstance, yes."

Joey gave the other a menacing smile, "I really, really hate you."

"Now mutt, let's remember who got you into this in the first place." The blond groaned as he headed up the stairs uttering about how much he hated the young CEO.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Joey said standing outside Kaiba's bedroom. He was wearing a rich, brown slimming tank top that was cut to see his navel, brown slimming leather shorts with a fake dog tail attached to the back, a red dog collar around his neck with a silver tag. On top of his head were fake dog ears that were golden brown. "There is just so much humiliation a guy can take!" the angered teen said through his teeth.

On the inside of the door, Kaiba was sitting on his bed reading. While reading, he began to wonder what was taking his guest so long till he heard muttering from outside his door. He smirked as he said, "Alright pup, you can come in now."

"No, I look ridiculous! I feel like a…like a...drag queen!" the blond cried.

"Oh, it's not that bad mutt."

"Easy for you ta say; you're not wearin it!"

"Get in here!" the brunet ordered.

"Fine!" he heard the blond groan. When the door opened, sapphire eyes widened at the sight. The brunet never knew that Joey had such a lean figure. He smirked lovingly at how well sculpted the puppy's legs were in those leather shorts. After seeing the blond like this, a desire rose in Kaiba that never had before. He wanted to give Joey a loving passion that he would never forget. You could say some very naughty thoughts were running through the brunet's head as he gazed loving at the other.

As Kaiba was staring aimlessly at Joey, the blond was feeling slightly uncomfortable. The young CEO was staring at him in a way that he had never seen before. _'Why the heck is he starin at me like dat? He's lookin like he's lovin me in dis.'_ A slight blush came across the puppy's face, "Would ya quit starin at me like dat?"

"If you knew how you looked right now, you'd stare too." Kaiba said with a never changing attitude. He loved how adorable the other's blushing was.

Joey rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "Yeah I know, I look stupid. Ya don't have ta remind me; I've been ridiculed enough today."

"On the contrary puppy, you look rather ravishing in that little outfit."

The amber eyed teen turned to the young CEO furrowing his eyebrow at the remark, "Is that supposed ta be a compliment?"

"Depends on how you look at it, pup."

Joey sighed, "Okay, ya saw me in this outfit and I look good. So can I get outta of dis and go home now?"

"Now pup, you didn't really think that I'd ask you to put that on just to take off so quickly did you?"

The blond thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Nice try, pup." Kaiba replied as the other sucked his teeth in annoyance. "While you're up, can you fetch me that box off my desk?"

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

The sapphire eyed teen, "Because I asked you to, my little doggy."

Joey glared at the other as he growled, "And my hate grows stronger." He went to the desk and grabbed the box. Then he walked over to the other teen and dropped it on the bed, "There ya go your highness."

The brunet grabbed the box, "I rather prefer master but that's a start."

The blond puppy rolled his eyes, "Whatever; is there anything else...m-m-m-m-master?" _'Ugh, I can't believe I just said that!'_

"Actually yes," Kaiba began as he patted a spot on the bed next to him, "come sit here."

"No thanks; I think I'd rather stand where I can see you."

"Why puppy, you don't trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?" the blond asked bluntly.

The sapphire eyed teen flexed his index finger at the other beckoning him to come, "Come now puppy, don't make me come over there."

Amber eyes widened at the brunet, _'Considering how freaky he's been acting, I'd better do as he says. This is __the__ worst day of my life.'_ "I'm comin." Joey said as he sat next to the taller feeling rather awkward.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

The blond gave the other a fake smile, "You have no idea; so what's in that box?"

"Oh, it's just my favorite treat." Kaiba said as he opened the box to reveal sphere shaped chocolate. Joey looked at the sweets happily with sparkles in his eyes "Is that chocolate!"

"Chocolate covered cherries to be exact; would you like some?"

"Would I!" Joey said as he gladly reached for one but he held back, "Wait a minute, you're not gonna make me beg for it, are ya?"

"That won't be necessary, puppy. I think you've done enough begging for one day. Now go ahead and take some."

The blond puppy still had a hint of doubt but he graciously took some of the chocolate cherries and popped one in his mouth. As he chewed it, sparkles came to his eyes as the sweet taste of chocolate and cherry danced on his tongue, "Oh my God, these are so-o-o-o good!"

"Glad you like them." the brunet said as he happily watched his puppy enjoy the chocolate.

As Joey was eating, Kaiba noticed that a drip of glistening cherry filling run from the corner of the other's mouth. He felt the urge to lick it off badly, but he decided against it. As he was reaching for another chocolate cherry, the blond noticed the taller staring at him, "Um, is there a problem?"

"You have cherry filling dripping from the corner of your mouth." the brunet replied.

"Oh I didn't even notice; I'll get it…"

"Allow me." the young CEO said as he leaned in and licked the cherry filling from the other's mouth with his tongue.

Joey stared wide eyed at what the other just did blushing slightly. The sapphire eyed teen noticed the other's shocked gaze, "Is there something wrong, Wheeler?"

"Is something wrong he asks! You just licked that cherry drip using your tongue!" the blond puppy exclaimed.

Kaiba shrugged, "Well I wasn't going to leave it on your face to make it sticky." Then he smirked, "Unless you liked it."

Joey blushed bright red, "What…what are you crazy?" He turned his head to the side rolling his eyes, "You must really think you're the finest thing on two legs."

"There's just one thing wrong with your assumption, puppy. I don't think," the sapphire eyed teen paused as he grabbed the other's chin and gazed into those golden, amber eyes as he smirked, "I know that I am."

The blond furrowed his eyebrow at the other, _'Obviously modesty isn't in his vocabulary and why does he keep invading my personal space; unless…'_ Suddenly Joey quickly scooted away from the other, "You sneaky bastard, I know what your scheming!"

"What?" Kaiba asked in a confused tone.

"Oh don't you play dumb with me pal, I invented that you know what!"

"What?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

The young CEO stared blankly at the puppy, "Come again, Wheeler?"

"I mean all fits: this outfit, the licking the cherry syrup off my face, the lustful stare you gave me just now and when you first saw me in this outfit. You almost had me for a second."

"What, that's not…"

"Well let me tell you something, Mr. Man! Those girls at school may think you're hot stuff but it'll take more than a pretty face and flirting to seduce me. So you're just wasting your time."

There was a brief silence till Kaiba spoke up with a devious grin on his face, "Oh is that a fact?"

"You bet it is, unlike them I have my dignity."

"Hmm I see, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I sat closer to you." the sapphire eyed teen said as he slid closer to the unsuspecting blond.

Joey has his head turned away from the other, "No, I sure wouldn't."

"Even if I pulled you into my arms, never letting you go?" the brunet said as he pulled the blond close to him and wrapped his arms around his puppy's slim waist.

Joey felt the other's arms around him. He turned to the young CEO receiving that trademark smirk in return. His cheeks began to grow apple red but he stood his ground, "I w-w-wouldn't care."

He didn't know why, but Kaiba really loved making his puppy blush. The way Joey tried to deny that he liked his actions, made him want to do it even more. So he turned it up a notch as he purred in the other's ear, "And what if began to caress your body till you felt so good."

The amber eyed teen began to moan softly as he felt those large, soft hands graze every inch of his skin leaving hot trails, "S-s-s-s-s-so?" the blond stuttered as he began to fall victim to the other's whim.

"You're beginning to like this; aren't you, my little puppy?" the brunet said in a hushed tone as he kept caressing the other's creamy skin. He noticed the other quivering in delight which made him smirk lovingly.

"N-n-n-no, I'm n-n-not." Joey argued stuttering. Then he felt a hot breath trickle his ear as the other spoke in a low seductive tone, "Don't deny it puppy, you love it when you're master holds you."

At the sound of those words, the blond quickly turned to the brunet with a stern look, "Look ya touchy pervert, you will not now or ever will be my 'master' ya got that? And another thing, I…"

Then he felt those warm hands hold his face gently in them. Amber eyes looked up and saw shimmering orbs of sapphire stare back at them. The puppy blushed at how softly Kaiba was staring at him. Then he heard the brunet say, "You're such an adorable puppy."

Joey stared at the taller in shock at his compliment, "Who are you and what did ya do with Rich boy?" he asked bluntly.

The young CEO chuckled lightly at his puppy's response, "You're so funny, puppy; that's another reason why I like you."

"Now when you say like, do you mean like or like-like?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked."

Kaiba leaned in to his puppy's ear and said lovingly, "Let's just say, it's more than like."

Joey's face began to turn bright red. He was about to speak but then he felt a pair of soft yet firm lips graze his right cheek. Amber eyes widened at the other's gesture. As Kaiba pulled away, the two teens stared in each other's eyes.

"Uh, why did you just…just…?"

"Just what, puppy?" the brunet asked innocently.

"You just k-k-k-k-k…!"

"I kissed you on the cheek; is that what you're trying to say?"

"How can you say that with a straight face? I mean we never get along and all of a sudden you're…yeah, I think I better go home before I get even more creeped out." the blond puppy said as he started to get up.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the first time someone kissed you." the young CEO said.

"Tch, d-d-d-d-don't be ridiculous! I…"At that moment, Joey tripped on the rug and lost his balance. The brunet noticed the other tripping and tried to catch him but the other had already landed on him and that wasn't the half of it.

Joey felt something hard underneath him that caught his fall. But what puzzled him was that something soft was pressing against his lips. When he opened his eyes, they widened at what his lips were touching. They were pressed against the young CEO lips.

Both teens stared blankly at each other in this awkward situation. Joey began to blush crimson red, _'Oh my God, this is not happening; I'm kissing him! Okay tiger calm down, it was just an accident nothin more; yeah that's…!'_

Then something happened that the blond didn't see coming. He felt the other graze his cheek with his hand and deepen the sudden kiss. Amber eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and the blush on Joey's face grew even redder than before. _'H-h-h-he's kissing me back! I can't believe this…I'm starting to enjoy it!'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; sorry for the wait! Review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. A Lesson in Love

**When you Play with Fire**

**Chapter 4: A Lesson in Love**

Joey moaned as the passion from that accidental kiss began to take over him. The scent of cinnamon and coffee began to fill his nostrils as he inhaled the other's scent. The blond rested his hands on the brunet's chest and clutched his shirt tightly as the taller dominated his mouth.

Kaiba loved kissing his puppy very much. He's been waiting to do this for who knows how long. Joey's lips tasted of pure, sweet honey that satisfied his taste buds. Then he moved his hand to his puppy's blond hair which was soft and silky as he imagined. What he loved even more was the scent of apples coming from those blond tresses as ran his fingers through it.

When the taller pulled away, he noticed that Joey's face was flushed with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Kaiba grinned at his puppy's confused yet adorable face, "Well, that's not exactly how I wanted to kiss you but that was rather nice."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I dunno why you're not shocked at what just happened but…wait did you just say that you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes, I do believe I did."

"Okay I don't…" Joey noticed that his hands were still on the other's chest and scrambled to get off of him, "I don't get it, why are you actin' like this all of a sudden?"

Kaiba sat up and ran his fingers through his puppy's golden locks, "I thought I'd covered that earlier, pup."

The amber eyed teen blushed slightly as he scooted away from the brunet, "Okay um…are you, oh I dunno, high?"

"Of course not, Wheeler; I've had these feelings for you for a long time. Why do you think I always tease you all the time?"

The blond pondered, "That's just it, I thought you hated me! If you really like me, why didn't you give me a sign or something?"

"I gave you plenty of signs, you just didn't notice." The sapphire eyed teen leaned in closer to the other gazing into those amber eyes he loved so much, "I always gazed at you when you weren't looking."

"Wait that was you...and Yug thought I was paranoid, Tch."

"So what do you say, pup?"

Joey turned to the taller with a confused look, "Bout what?"

"About you and I being a couple, you silly puppy."

"Whoa there, big boy! Um, in a weird way I'm flattered that ya don't have bad taste but don't ya think you're rushin' it a bit?"

Kaiba took the blond's hands in his and stared into his crush's eyes. Joey blushed at the sensitive, longing look the young CEO was giving him; he had never seen that side of the brunet before. "Look Joey, I've been deeply falling for you, everyday for the past three years and you honestly don't feel anything for me at all, honestly?"

The blond couldn't believe what was spewing out of his supposed-to-be rival's mouth. He turned his head to the side and lowered it to where his blond bangs covered his eyes, "Honestly, I've never really thought about it. I mean, we always…I'm not sure right now, okay?"

Then the puppy felt two hands hold his face and turn his head to the other, "Look me in the eye and tell me, what you really feel about me."

Joey blushed as he stammered, "Well, I…I…uh…well that is; uh…oh I dunno!"

"I see." Then a lustful look arose in the brunet's blue eyes. The amber eyed teen stared at the other with a weird look, "Uh, I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but why are you lookin at me like dat?"

Instead of getting an answer, Joey felt hot lips trail from his jaw down to his neck. The blond shivered at the other's touch. He moaned as he felt Kaiba nip at his neck, "Ugn, K-K-Kaiba, what are you…ah…doin?"

The young CEO pulled away from the other and gave a small smirk, "I guess I have to show how much I love my little puppy."

"N-n-n-n-n-no, that's not necessary!" the blond cried giving a nervous smile.

"Oh no puppy, I think it is." the brunet said seductively as he lightly pushed the blond.

Joey plopped on the bed then glared, "Hey, whatcha push me for ya big…!" Joey was silenced by a lean finger pressed against his lips, "Um, rich boy?" he muttered against it.

"Please don't taunt me right now, puppy. I've been turned on enough already." Kaiba said with those lust filled sapphire eyes.

"Who's tauntin'?" the amber eyed puppy asked. When the other moved his finger and captured Joey's lips with his again. _'No, not again; I can't take it! He's such a good kisser!"_ Then the blond's eyelids began to droop as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck. _'What the hell am I doin? Oh God, he's overpowering me!'_

Kaiba smirked in the kiss as his tongue explored every inch of his puppy's sweet mouth. Joey was finally succumbing to him and he couldn't be happier. The brunet moved his hand under the blond's shirt caressing his chest.

Joey gasped as he pulled out of that hot kiss. The sapphire eyed teen looked at the smaller and asked, "What's wrong, puppy?"

"Your hand is cold." the amber eyed teen replied with a shy look and a slight blush across his face.

Kaiba stared for a brief second then smiled as he whispered in the puppy's ear in a hushed tone, "Then I'll just warm it up with your body."

Then he noticed Joey quiver in delight at his words. The young CEO began to play with his puppy's nipple with his lingering finger. The blond moaned softly as Kaiba ran his finger over his hardened nipple. More of those passionate moans escaped Joey's lips, "Ugn…ah…K-K-Kaiba…!"

"You're enjoying your master's touches aren't you, puppy?"

"You…ah…w-w-wish."

"Now don't be like that, puppy. You're completely aroused by these simple touches."

"You m-must…ugn…feel s-o-o-o p-p-proud."

"Yes, actually and I fell happy that you're here with me. Even if you rejected me now, it wouldn't matter at all."

Joey gave the other a surprised look. "Lemme guess, you're one of those guys that don't let go are ya?" he asked bluntly.

"When it comes to a cute puppy like yourself, yes."

The blond pouted his lips, "Okay buddy let's just get one thing straight, I'm not cute, I'm hot." There was brief silence till a soft chuckle echoed through the room. Joey turned to the other, who was laughing whole heartedly, "What, its da truth."

"I'm laughing because I thought I was the only one who thought that." the young CEO said between laughs.

Amber eyes stared at the other aimlessly as he heard the brunet laugh. He never witnessed Kaiba laughing like he was enjoying himself. _'I've never thought I'd see rich boy laugh like dat. Maybe Yug was right, he is human.'_

The sapphire eyed teen ceased with his laughter and stared lovingly at his prize, "Do you know what I love about you, puppy?"

"No, but I got funny feelin you're about to tell me."

"And you'd be right." Then Kaiba ran his long, slender fingers through those golden tresses, "I love your blond hair and how soft it is at my touch."

Joey mewled in comfort at the other's actions. Then he felt those fingers move from his hair to grazing his cheek, "That creamy skin that is just waiting to be touched."

The blond blushed at the brunet's words. This was the first time he ever talked to Kaiba without trying to kill him. "I love you're fiery personality and how you're able to be yourself without ego getting in the way, your adorable laugh, those beautiful, golden amber eyes that melt my very soul." Then the sapphire eyed teen lightly grabbed his puppy's chin and stared into his puppy's eyes, "and I love those soft, honey tasting lips of yours that taunt me every time I gaze upon them."

After hearing the young CEO's true feelings, the puppy just gazed at the other till a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Well puppy, what do you say?"

At that moment, Kaiba felt soft lips press against his in a chaste kiss. As the blond pulled away, the brunet stared in slight shock, "Puppy?"

"I gotta admit I never knew ya liked me that much." Joey said as his eyes looked at the bed as his cheeks grew deep crimson. He played with the tail of his shirt as he continued, "Even though there were times we fought and I'd get annoyed with you, I couldn't bring myself ta really hate ya."

The brunet stared at his crush for a brief second then smiled as his puppy continued, "Little by little (even when I tried to deny it) I've grown ta…like ya. I mean you're hot and all but you're smart and you care for and protect Mokuba no matter what. So because of those feelings, I was kind jealous of you."

Sapphire eyes widened, "Of me? That's funny, I've always been a little jealous of you puppy."

"Really?" the blond asked.

"Yes and that's because you're so free; you're never afraid to express yourself no matter what."

"You're expressing yourself right now." Joey began, "Regardless of what we've been through, you told me how you felt about me; that took guts. Let's be honest, it would've taken me forever to."

Kaiba chuckled lightly, then asked again, "Be mine, puppy?"

"You bet." Joey said as he and his new lover sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**(Later on that day…)**

"Seto, can I ask ya somethin?" Joey asked as he was laying his head on the other's lap.

"Sure pup, what is it?" the brunet asked as he ran his fingers through his love's hair.

"Besides get your suit ruined, was there another reason as to why you wanted me ta wear this outfit?"

"There are a lot of reasons as to why I wanted you to wear it, but it was mostly because I knew you'd look really sexy in it."

The blond shot up from his recent position and asked, "So that's why ya couldn't keep your hands off me or starin at me like you were gonna jump me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'd jump you, but yes."

Joey rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Tch…you are so full of it, you know that?"

"You know you love it." the brunet said lovingly as he placed a chaste kiss against his puppy's lips making the other giggle.

"I saw that you two." The two teens looked up and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway grinning wildly.

"Oh hello Mokuba." Kaiba said smiling innocently.

Joey began to panic, "M-M-Mokuba hey look I can explain; ya see…!"

"It's okay, Joey I already know that you and Seto are together now. I heard everything you've said." the young black haired teen said.

The blond stared at Mokuba in shock as he stuttered, "E-e-e-everythin?"

"Well, what you've said just now anyway."

As the blond blew a quick sigh of relief, Kaiba turned to him with a sly smile, "And what if he heard everything, pup?"

Amber eyes stared at the other in disbelief, "As an older brother, you should know that's too much stimulus for a kid his age!"

"He's thirteen years old, pup."

"So that don't mean anythin; it's better for him to remain innocent while still young!"

"Oh and I'm not innocent?"

"What do you think, man?"

Then they heard onyx eyed boy laugh, "You guys are so good together. You know Joey, if you didn't get together with Seto soon, I was gonna try to get you with him myself."

The blond stared blankly at the younger Kaiba, "HEH?"

The brunet smirked at his sibling, "Oh is that a fact?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad it won't have to come to that; congrats you two! Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone so you can go on about your business." Mokuba said as he closed the door but then reopened it, "But don't be too loud, because I'm doing homework."

When the younger sibling left, Joey stared blankly, "Why do I get the feelin that he's smarter than he looks?"

"Well he is my brother after all."

Joey pursed his lips together, "...True."

Then a loving smirk came across the young CEO's face, "Now that were alone, why don't we continue where we left off." the brunet said trailing his fingers up Joey's arm.

"Geez Seto, how turned on can you get?"

"Puppy, take a moment to look at what you're wearing right now."

"Wha…" the blond looked down and blushed in embarrassment when he saw that he was still in the puppy outfit. He narrowed his eyes, "Oh right."

Then Joey felt those hot talented lips grazed up and down his neck. The blond puppy shivered in delight at the intensity of those kisses and those large warm hands caress his skin, "Ugn…oh, Seto…w-w-wait a sec…ah!"

"I can't wait any longer, Joey." Kaiba whispered in his ear in a lustful tone, "I'm about to lose control."

The blond felt the other's hot tongue lick the inside of his ear. Joey could feel his cheeks grow bright read at his love's touch. The sapphire eyed teen felt his puppy quiver at his touches. He smiled softly as he trailed kisses down the smaller's jaw, "Mm…don't be so tense puppy…mhm…I'll be really gentle."

Joey felt his shirt tail slide up his chest and up over his head knocking off the fake dog ears. His eyelids drooped as the taller's hot lips grazed his lean chest. Then he moaned in sweet ecstasy as his dragon licked his hardened nipples, "Oh…ah Seto…that feels so good!"

"I aim to please my little puppy." the young CEO said with a hint of lust in his voice. Then he felt Joey clutch his shirt and smirked, "Does my little puppy what to see more of me?"

The puppy nodded timidly at his love, "Uh-huh."

Without another word, Kaiba sat up and pulled off his black sweater. Joey stared aimlessly at how well-toned his dragon's chest was. He was so overwhelmed that he grabbed a nearby pillow and covered his face with it. Sapphire eyes widened at the blond's sudden action but softened as the he tried to get his puppy to let go of the pillow yet to no avail, "Come now puppy, don't be like that."

"I can't help it; it's just…just…"

"It's just what?"

"Y-y-you just look so gorgeous that its blinding." the embarrassed teen mumbled through the pillow.

There was a brief silence till a gentle chuckle interrupted it, "Why puppy, I'm flattered."

"Okay, you're seriously too full of yourself!"

Then Joey felt the pillow being pried from his face. Sweet amber met passionate sapphire as the brunet leaned in with a loving smile, "You'll get used to it."

A small smile grazed Joey's kiss swollen lips, "Well since I'm your puppy now, I might as well."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kaiba replied as he and his puppy sealed it with a loving kiss.

* * *

(The next day at Domino High…)

As Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Duke and Tristan were talking in the hallway by the lockers, they heard someone call out, "Hey guys!"

The group turned and their eyes widened as they saw Joey unharmed and smiling, "Not that I care but if Blondie was as miserable as you said Yugi, then why is he all giddy?" the former tomb robber asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Yami added.

When Joey got closer to his friends, he noticed the strange looks they were giving him, "Um, is there a problem guys?"

"Well the fact that you're at school and not miserable or about to punch something shocked us." Duke said as the other's nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah that, well it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Well I just hope you learned your lesson, Joey." Yugi said to his friend.

"Oh don't worry Yug, I did."

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"Yep because Seto said if I tried that again, I won't be able to walk for the next two days."

Joey's friends stood there with shocked expressions trying to take in what the blond just said, "Well I better get going before Seto has a fit trying to find me, later guys!"

When the amber eyed teen left, Tristan turned to the others, "Maybe I'm going crazy here, but did he just say what I think he did and not to mention saying Kaiba's first name and his in the same sentence…more than once?"

Duke nodded with widened emerald eyes, "Uh-huh, I think he did."

"Oh my God, my cousin turned Joey!" the crimson eyed teen added.

"It's about time." Bakura said.

"Hallelujah!" Yugi and Ryou cheered as the others stared at them blankly.

* * *

As Joey and Kaiba were making out under the stairwell, the blond thought he heard a faint cheer. "Did you hear somethin, Seto?" the puppy asked the other.

"No." the brunet said since he ignored it. Joey pondered on it a bit then shrugged it off. Then he went back to passionately kissing his dragon unaware that the first bell rung…not like he cared.

**The End**

**A/N: At last, I finished this story! Sorry for the wait you guys; I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for future updates! Be Breezy!**


End file.
